


Moving Boxes+Murdoc+Declarations

by bthtallmadge



Series: Love at the Phoenix [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bthtallmadge/pseuds/bthtallmadge
Summary: With Mac and Hannah's relationship taking a new direction and possibilities, there are three words that have yet to be spoken. And when the one sociopath who loves to torment our favorite blonde reappears and puts more than just Mac's life in danger will that happen or like all the others will this be the end to our happy couple?





	1. Late Night+Phone Call+Whistling in the dark

Riley had taken the news of Hannah moving out after moving in a short time before quiet well. Course Billy was moving out to California in a month so it wasn’t like she wasn’t going to be lonely long. Hannah collapsed onto her bed pulling her comforter over her head, how did she manage to get so much stuff so quickly? Moving boxes littered her room and the hall way. Since Mac already had all the kitchen stuff so the stuff she and Riley had bought together was staying behind. But finally that night she had packed the last of the boxes. That weekend, she’d officially be moving in, thankfully Bozer was out. Mac insisted she stay in Bozer’s room for now, always the gentleman, she chuckled as she curled into a ball and soon fell asleep.

She groaned and blindly slapped at the offending noise coming from beside her bed. Frowning she pulled her phone closer to her face, Matty. It was two in the morning. Groaning, she sat up and flipped her light on, finding the clothes she’d changed into to when she got home she quickly slipped them on and hurried out the door, she saw the light to Riley’s room on so she knew the other woman would follow soon enough. Pulling into her normal parking space, she flicked her car lock and headed towards the building searching for her key card to let her in, she was surprised no one else had arrived yet usually she met Mac before anyone else. She stopped and slowly began to scan the parking lot taking a few steps backwards when she felt a solid body behind her, she froze.

“Well hello.” She spun around but the words died on her lips.


	2. Murdoc+Shock+Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentioning and seeing a bomb explode.  
What has happened to Hannah? Will Mac be able to actually stop Murdoc or is he going to have to sacrifice himself in order to save Hannah?

Mac frowned as he walked into the Phoenix, Hannah was already there. She hadn’t told him she was coming in early and usually she did, he would have grabbed her breakfast if he’d known. Riley’s car was already there but that wasn’t unusual for the other girl. He walked in to see a flurry of activity nothing unusual but something most definitely felt off for the blonde agent. He stepped into the war room and saw everyone there but Hannah and they all looked worried. “Hey guys what’s going on?’

Matty nodded and Bozer shut the door causing Mac to look at him then everyone else his heart slowly sinking as he waited. Jack came and stood beside him placing a hand gently on his shoulder, “Guys you’re beginning to scare me what is going on and where is Hannah?”

Matty took a deep breath and nodded to Riley who flicked the surveillance camera footage from that morning on. “She arrived here at two this morning. According to what Riley was able to hack, my phone had been spoofed and she thought I called her in.” Mac took a step forward as he watched Hannah suddenly notice no one else was there and start heading back. “Her phone had been jammed so there was no use her trying to call for help.” Matty continued her voice quiet as a dark figure appeared waiving at the camera’s. “We can all guess as to who that is.” The camera’s went dark after she spun around.

Mac felt his heart drop, he thought he was going to be sick. “Breath Mac.” Jack said gently his hand now on the younger man’s shoulders. He could feel the younger agent’s panic rising before anyone else could move. “We’ll get her back.”

“How we don’t know where? If she’s alive.”

The phone dinged and Murdoc appeared, “Well good morning my favorite people in all the world. Now Mac. I am shocked that you didn’t introduce me to your lovely girlfriend here.” He stepped back with a wave of his black leather gloved hand; he tsked as he did so. Hannah was struggling with her bonds, anger evident in her eyes even though she was tightly bound and gagged. Blood freely ran from a cut on her forehead and another on her cheek, her arms were marked as well her wrists showing visible signs of her struggling. “She is a wonder though. Bit of a temper doesn’t know when to keep her mouth shut.” He said darkly turning towards her, her glare in full force now.

“You hurt her and I swear I will tear you to pieces with my bare hands.” Mac said softly.

“Now is that anyway to talk to your number one fan. I just want to get to know her better. Now. You know how I love to play games. I will give you your girlfriend back relatively unharmed if. And I do mean if you can undo the bomb I have placed under this building.” He clicked a few times and showed them a large building that looked like the center of a college campus. “Now this isn’t just any normal bomb. Now I know I am no Ghost or whoever that one was that thought he could get his revenge on your father. Amateur. Any way. You accomplish that I’ll give you a clue to her whereabouts and another job. Think of it as a scavenger hunt. This is going to be so fun. Especially since you didn’t invite me to your birthday party. Think of this as my late birthday gift to you.” He looked over his shoulder at Hannah. “Say goodbye now.” The screen went black.

Mac swallowed hard, “Got the location of the building, but I couldn’t get his phone.” Riley said softly.

“Wouldn’t matter. ‘Jack growled. “He’s already got her moving we would get there to an empty room. Alright let’s see what we gotta do while we figure out where to find her.”

*****

Hannah tugged and pulled at the tape he’d used to keep her to the chair. She’d fought like a wild cat when she realized who it was until a well-placed hit to the head had not completely knocked her out but subdued her some. The two guards who she named Dumb and Dumber in her head hadn’t been very gentle either, her knee throbbed where she’d managed to give a few well-placed hits before one of them had hit her in the same knee. 

“Now now. What have you learned about fighting me? It never ends well.” He patted her on the cheek, his mistake as he hadn’t specifically told the idiots to make sure she couldn’t move at all. Her heavy work boot made a well-placed heavy kick to his shin before hitting a little more delicate area rendering the sociopath a little winded and red in the face. Once he could stand up a little straighter he walked over anger evidently boiling under the surface, several punches and a back hand later, Hannah was slumped over slightly. He must have been wearing brass knuckles cause after the third or fourth hit she swore she felt a rib or two give, causing her breathing to become short, and her vision blurring dangerously.

“You are going to make this even more interesting than I thought. Well let’s keep that genius boyfriend of yours busy. I’m beginning to have fun with you.” He punctuated it with a final punch, that left her gagging and trying to gasp around the gag. “Now you two idiots. Make sure she can’t do that again.” He stormed up the stairs shutting off the light.

It was a struggle but she finally was able to regain control of her breathing, straightening enough she could get air she searched frantically in the dark. Fighting tears she closed her eyes trying to feel what was around her like Jack had taught her. They weren’t going to break her, they weren’t going to see her cry even in the dark. Her sarcasm had led to her being gagged. Now she had to think.

A few hours later they came down again and tore the tape from her wrists and tied her hands behind her back and tied her to the chair again. The change in position caused her throbbing ribs to rear to life causing black spots in her vision. Now it became every few hours they’d change her position, or make sure she was awake with buckets of cold water. She wondered how much of this was Murdoc and how much of it was the idiots having a little bit of fun. Then Murdoc came down and would question her, silence or insolence got a beating out of it. A large gash was now on her arm freely dripping on the floor and Murdoc was at the end of his tether for sure. “We’ll see how quiet you are later. Seems your boyfriend has found the bomb.” He flicked on the screen; she could see him running into the building as everyone else was running out.

****

Mac quickly looked up at Jack. “You got this.” It was a statement not a question. 

“Jack all the wires are the same color. I clip the wrong one. I will clip the wrong one there’s no way that I can’t. I clip this one and even if I get it right, it starts the next timer. They’re set with progressively shorter times.” He looked around the room at the barrels all connected by the same colored wire.

“Could you start with the shorter one?”

‘No. I do it sets them all off.”

Jack had never heard him sound more defeated than he did at that moment. “Mac?”

“I gotta think.” Mac frowned following each one, mumbling scratching things out on paper. He straightened and looked at Jack. “Can. Can Matty create a good cover story in case this doesn’t go how I think it will?”

“You know she can bud. What are you going to do?”

“I need you to trust me and get out.”

“Mac.” Jack was now beginning to panic but his voice held a warning to it.

“Jack get out.” He paused. “IF, IF this goes wrong I need you to find Hannah. Please for me.”

“Hannah’s gonna kill me when she finds out.”

“Let’s hope so.” The two men hugged, Jack nodded one more time before jogging out of the building out the back like Mac told him too.

Mac turned back to the tangle of wires in front of him, pulling the things he’d need from around the room. “Let’s pray this works.” He muttered under his breath.

***

Hannah’s eyes grew as she watched in horror as the building exploded with Mac presumably still inside. She couldn’t control her tears this time as she weakly struggled against the ropes that tied her to the chair she wanted to scream but no noise came from her. Murdoc laughed and danced around the room. “Well looks like your genius wasn’t so smart after all. Now. Let’s let Jack do a little searching. Cause he won’t stop till he finds you.” He grinned at her. “They thought going out the back would keep me from seeing it. So wrong. So you two get ready to move her. Too bad MacGyver went so quickly. Was hoping Jack would go first so he could suffer a little but making Jack do it will work too. And think. If you had just been smart enough to notice before you got out of the car that it was a set up your MacGyver would still be alive. So is it really my fault?” He tapped her cheek whistling up the stairs.

She didn’t move she stared at the screen that kept replaying over and over again the building exploding. Her heart falling apart a little more each time. If she had paid better attention, if she had asked Riley first, if she if she if she. And now, now Mac was gone and she had never even gotten the chance to say she loved him. She finally let herself sob in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I went with my muse. Sorry it's a bit short I guess it could have been longer, but, it felt more appropriate to be speeding through everything. I was trying to make it feel kind of chaotic like Hannah and Mac must be feeling. I tried to avoid any science stuff because yeah I'm not MacGyver so.


	3. Explosion+Escape+Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions bombings.   
The aftermath. What is left for Hannah?

It didn’t take her long to get the blindfold off. But it took longer for her vision to clear, she’d been kept in the dark for so long, and with the hits she’d taken it wouldn’t surprise her if she had a concussion. The van she was in took a sharp turn, she rolled up against the side and groaned as a new bruise was going to appear there. It was a van that had obviously been a working van at one time, tools were being tossed around. She grabbed one and carefully pried the tape from her hands then her feet removing the large piece of the silver stuff from her face. All the windows were blacked out, but she could hear street sounds. Now knowing Murdoc she didn’t know if he was setting her up or not. But it was a chance she was willing to take. 

Carefully crawling to the back of the van she carefully worked on the lock that they’d placed on the door. When she heard sirens and cursing and the van took another sharp turn and came to a sudden stop. Crawling back to the front of the van she quickly ignoring any pain she felt with a surge of adrenaline she took her chance and shoved the doors open and squinted before running out an alley way, waving for the first cop she saw speed by.

*****  
She refused to allow any medic to touch her becoming too agitated for them to get near her until Matty showed up and began barking orders that everyone listened to. Gently she led Hannah to a waiting Phoenix car, leaving orders with the cops before joining her. “Hannah you need checked out.”

Hannah shook her head and tried her best to curl into a ball, tears now freely falling down her face. “Take me there please.”

“Where the bomb went off?”

Hannah nodded. “I need to see it please.”

“I’ll make you a deal. Get checked first. Then I’ll take you.” No fighting that wasn’t good. Hannah nodded and turned back to the window ignoring the phone calls and frantic text messages that Matty sent while they were driving. All Hannah saw was Mac’s face laughing, that grin, his blue eyes changing colors when he was truly happy. Her heart constricted and she started crying again. Then a thought hit her, “Did. Did Jack?’

“He’s ok he got out first.” Was the soft reply, Hannah nodded. And turned back to the window.

The hotel room wasn’t a room by any means. It was a suite, that was filled with medical from Phoenix but Hannah had a mini panic attack so Matty called them off for a time. Riley and Bozer held her tightly but she flinched from them and kept apologizing over and over until she finally collapsed on the bed, Riley coming over gently wrapping her in a hug as the young woman sobbed uncontrollably.

The door flew open and Hannah flinched, she looked at the door, in came Jack in full gear looking around, two steps behind him was a blonde, covered in dust frantically looking around the room until he spotted Hannah. She struggled to stand neither moved for a minute, then she tried to hobble her way across the room. Instead Mac swept in and grabbed her holding her tight against him as they both sobbed, most everyone left the two with gentle touches except Jack who quickly did a once over then stood on the door to the suite and the separate space where the others were a frown on his face on guard, but there was a smile in his eyes.

“He told me you. It was my fault.” She sobbed into Mac’s neck her hands fisted into his dusty leather jacket.

“It’s Murdoc it’s what he does.” Mac said softly holding her as tightly as he could to his body.

When Matty had texted she had Hannah, he stopped thinking. Allowing Jack to drive, knowing the older man would ignore all road laws and no cop would stop them with a flashing light in the window which later he would have to ask Jack how he got it but not now. Hannah was all that was on his mind. Jack had forced him to stay two steps behind him on the way up to the suite Matty had, Jack’s gun out and ready. When Mac burst in and saw her sitting there frightened he froze. Her face was bruised, a large cut along her hair line and one on her cheek which looked as though the swelling had finally gone down some. She was protecting her side, her shoulder looking as though it was nearly useless at that moment, she moved stiff on her knee and it looked as though her jeans where being a compression bandage which meant some sort of damage was done.

He didn’t care he wanted to hold her. Realize she was real and make her realize he was. And he did. “You really need looked at.” She shook her head into his shoulder he could feel her panic racing through her. “Hannah.” He gently ran his hands through her hair. “How about Riley help you shower first, then you need to please for me.”

She sniffed. “Are you saying I stink?” She tried to smile but winced at the pull in her cracked lip.

“Yes.” Jack said from across the room. “Sorry kid but ya do. It also gives medical time to get here and get you something to eat.” Riley came in and helped her walk into the bathroom, under orders to catalogue every injury for inspection later by medical. Once gone Mac let out a breath he had been holding running a hand through his hair. “Mac?”

“I swear when we find him again. This time he’s dead, I’ll make sure of it myself.” He looked up at Jack who gave a nod.

“Just glad it all worked out bud.” Jack finally said softly.

Mac chuckled, “Yeah me too.” Mac had managed to create a magnate of sorts that disrupted mechanics of each bomb long enough for him to cut the wires completely. And give Riley enough time to CGI magic a bomb blast, only reason Mac was covered in dust was well he was in a basement explanation enough.

“Why don’t you clean the grim off bud? She’s gonna be awhile.” Jack said gently as Matty was giving instructions to Bozer for food orders and to some other agents who disappeared out the door. 

Mac looked at the door the water hadn’t started which meant Jack was right. He nodded and headed into the other bathroom, grateful he kept a duffle of things to change into, leaving an MIT shirt out for her to change into he ducked into the room.

****

Usually very shy Hannah didn’t feel like fighting having Riley in the same room with her, she didn’t want to be left alone right then truthfully. Riley started with the shoes, then her shirt groaning herself when she saw the myriad of bruises and broken skin underneath, gently running her hands over the rib cage Hannah hissed, the largest bruises there. Cuts ran along her arms criss crossing their way along her body. Pulling out the medical scissors she carefully snipped away her jeans releasing the dark colored knee that was showing signs of serious injury. “Can you stand or do you need a chair?”

Hannah shook her head, “I’ll stand just get me in I’ll take off the rest.” Riley nodded and helped her into the walk in shower, Riley was glad for the different heads; hopefully it helped relax her some.

“You take your time. I’m going to get you something to change into.” Hannah nodded and slowly turned on the hot water. Riley made sure she had everything she needed before stepping out of the room. She noticed that Mac’s hair was wet, meaning he’d taken a quick shower too. She gave a run-down of what injuries Hannah had seeing Jack get angry and Mac becoming quieter. “You two are going to have to control your behavior. She’s jumpy as ever. I need something for her to change into.” The agents that Matty had sent out returned with a pair of ladies pajamas, but took Mac’s t-shirt. “Hey Mac ,Jack.” 

Both men walked in, Hannah was slumped on the toilet. “I can’t walk. I’m sorry.” There were tears in her voice.

“No worries warrior woman.” Jack said, glad he’d taken his tac gear off. He swiftly lifted her before Mac even had a chance and carried her out to the large bed, gently laying her down on it, Mac sitting next to her. “Ok first medical then you’re eating.” He pointed at both of them leaving no room for arguments. She just nodded clinging to Mac as they waited on the Med team to return with their equipment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, don't know if my science would actually work. As a disclaimer I didn't do well in science and I am no MacGyver so. This isn't the last chapter that one for this particular story is taking a little longer to write it may even split into two.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Yes I have ended it here :) Enjoy!


End file.
